


Essentially Furries

by BullySquadess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, aka the dumbest thing ive ever written at 4 am, this is long over due tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which kinks are shamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essentially Furries

**Author's Note:**

> fuck if i know  
> enjoy sinners

"Do you ever thing about the fact we're essentially furries?"

Suddenly, Chat Noir had to take great care in not teetering off the edge of the roof upon which he and his partner were currently perched.

"No, I don't actually" he responded, voice incredulous and posture stiff.

"Well I have." Ladybug continued, her tone unreadable. "I mean we do run around in animal costumes."

Chat sputtered, not quite believing they were even having this conversation. "Yeah but this is different. We don't actually think we're animals." Her eyes narrowed at him, a silent challenge flashing behind her gaze.

 **"We aren't. Furries**." He enunciated each syllable as it left his mouth.

"...well at least im not...." Ladybug muttered, throwing in a fake cough to cover her own smirk.

"What was that?" he questioned, eyes narrowing as he surged forward to scoop her up playfully. Ladybug snorted, dancing away from his sneaking hands to a plant herself a few paces away.

"I'm just saying Chat, my costume is pretty generic. The only thing that even hints at any sort of animal affiliation are the polka dots." She gestured to herself for emphasis. "Beyond that, its just a plain old suit and mask."

Chat could argue there was nothing plain about her costume, but instead elected to patronizingly nod with her, as if he was listening intently to her theory.

She ignored the look, turning instead to gesture at him this time.

"You, on the other hand are another story."

Oh, this he had to hear.

"You couldn't just stick with the black suit and mask, you had to go overkill with your fursuit."

Chat choked indigently, crossing him arms as he sputtered out laughing. Ladybug continued, her face comically serious. "For Christ's sake, you have a tails and ears!"

This caused his laughter to die out _. ‘Well, she had a point there...’_

Ladybug saw the realization dawn on his face, and the look of low-key terror only seemed to spur her on.

"Not to mention your fake claws..."

"These are weapons! Very important in our line of work!"

"Oh yeah? Are your clip in cat ears weapons as well?"

"... I'm leaving."

Ladybug was near hysteric at this point, watching as Chats face turned comically red as he crossed his arms in a pout.

"You want to know the best part?" She asked through body shaking chuckles. "You also wear a bell around your neck, meaning you're a furry..." Ladybug wheezed, doubling over before practically squealing at his sour face "....as well as a filthy kinkster!"

“HOW DARE YOU KINKSHAME ONE OF PARIS’ MOST BELOVED SUPER HEROES!” Chat shrieked indignantly. “BESIDES, IM NOT THE ONE ALWAYS BINDING PEOPLE UP WITH A YOYO.”

Now it was Ladybug’s turn to choke, stiffening up with an affronted gasp as she narrowed her eyes at him. “What are you insinuating? That I _like_ having to tie akuma up?”

“Ugh-Ugh, my lady, not just akuma,” Chat drawled, grinning as he seized the upper hand. “Civilians. _Animals._ In fact I recall you tying me up a few times as well.” The superheroine stomped to the edge of the roof with a growl.

“This conversation is over,” Ladybug muttered darkly, pressing two fingers against her temples as her partner just laughed.

“Aw, c’mon! I never said I didn’t like it!”

 

…

 

“Alright, now I _really_ have to kinkshame you.”


End file.
